Otra vez
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: De nuevo entrte tus brazos... quisiera ser más que tu amigo, diciendote cuanto te amo [ShakaxMu]
1. Chapter 1

Otra vez

_Otra Vez  
Hay algo entre tú y yo  
Más fuerte que la fe   
Mucho más grande que el destino _

Mu... mi pequeño angel de cabello lila... no es que no te quiera... no es que me arrepienta... es solo que... no quiero lastimarte... si supieras que cada vez que me voy de tu lado mi corazón... mi... corazón ya no soporta...

Entre nosotros es algo mas que atracción o pasión... no, tampoco es lujuria... no, es algo mas grande... es tan grande como el AMOR... si Mu... Te Amo... que no te lo demuestre es por que... es.. por... que... la verdad... no se por que... no se por que me da miedo permanecer a tu lado... me da miedo perderme en ti... que si me quedo mas tiempo ... yo... yo...

Solo puedo decirte ... ¡QUE TE AMO MU DE ARIES!... asi quisiera gritarlo a todos lados... asi como lo hace mi corazón dentro de mi...

_  
No sé por qué te amé  
Ni cómo comenzó   
Este romance repentino _

No... no se como... no se cuando... y la verdad no quiero saberlo... solo se que un dia me di cuenta... 

Flash Back

Mu: Hola... ¿que haces?  
Shaka: meditando... y ¿tu? que milagro que te apareces en mi casa... tiene mucho tiem...- Shaka no pudo terminar de decir nada solo sintio como los labios de Mu aprisionaban los suyos... y sin pensarlo mas respondio a su beso... 

Poco a poco ese beso se profundizo... comenzaron las exploraciones... y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la cama haciendo el amor... Mu... era tierno y sueve... Shaka ponia la pasion y la intencidad...

Mu: Shaka... Te amo...  
Shaka: Mu... mi querido angel lila... yo tambien te amo...- y se volvieron a besar comenzando otra vez con aquella danza que los amantes hacen para demostrarse su gran amor... 

Fin de Flash Back

Si... creo que asi paso... no, mas bien ahi me dicuenta de lo que sentia... solo me escondia de ti por que sentia algo que me confundia... y no sabia que era y me asustaba... ¡que ironico! el caballero mas cercano a un dios... asustado... asustado por el amor...

_  
Hacemos el amor  
Hambrientos de pasión  
Como algo cíclico adictivo y sin explicación _

Esta noche vuelvo a tu casa... se que me recibirás con amor... por que se que me amas... y yo te amo a ti...

Llego y lo primero que hago antes de saludarte es besarte con tal intensidad que veo como estas tenso por la sorpresa... nunca llego asi, siempre te digo que nos metamos ... pero ahora no importa... Te Amo y no pienso dejarte ir ya no...

Te introdusco a tu casa... te voy desvistiendo poco a poco... y tu me quitas la ropa... te recuesto en tu cama, tu suave cama, aquella silenciosa complice de nuestras noches de pasion... Nunca te habia hecho el amor... mas que primera vez ... y ahora otra vez... ya que no me iré... te demostraré que te amo... sin miedo a nada...

Me preguntas que me pasa y lo unico que te digo es que Te Amo... y que me perdones por dejarte siempre solo... te sorprendes y acaricias mi cabello con ternura como siempre lo haces... pero hay algo... ¿Lagrimas? pero ¿por que?... no te pregunto solo te miro y te sonrio... te beso... siento lo salado de tus lagrimas en mis labios... - Te Amo... Perdoname... Mu... Perdoname...- te digo mientras te vuelvo a besar...

_  
Otra vez  
Amor amor me estoy quemando  
Otra vez  
Con el fuego de tu piel  
Otra vez  
Siento que el fondo estoy tocando  
Otra vez  
Y no me puedo detener _

Otra vez... vuelvo a hacerte el amor... llevo mas de una semana sin salir de tu templo... veo la felicidad en tu rostro y aveces me dices que aveces sientes que este es un sueño...- Es un sueño hecho realidad...- te contesto volviendote a besar... con mas fuerza que nunca... no quiero dejarte nunca mas... no despues de sentir que te puedo perder por solo un error de mi parte... por solo no demostrarte que te amo... con locura y pasion...

_  
Estoy entrando en ti  
Nadando en tu sudor  
Bebiendo el fruto de tu vientre _

Estoy aqui ... otra noche... estoy desvistiendote poco a poco y tu ami me privas de mis prendas... ya que te estorban... te rrecorro con mis manos... ese cuarpo que conosco mejor que el mio... pero aun asi siempre encuantro algo nuevo en el... beso todo ese cuerpo de marfil que tienes... llego a tu sexo y lo estimulo con mi boca... jamas lo habia hecho... tu eras el que siempre trabajaba... te asombras por lo que hago pero no me importa es hora de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo...

Dejo de estimularte... y me coloco encima de ti... dejo que me penetres... tomas mis caderas para controlar el ritmo de las mismas... oigo tus gemidos y entre ellos puedo distinguir mi nombre... que bien se oye mi nombre en tus labios mas cuando estas excitado...

Poco a poco llega tu climax... pero el mio todavia falta... te volteo con dulzura y con amor y cariño te penetro lentamente... vuelvo a oir gemidos de tu parte... me excita oirte y verte asi... es algo hermoso... todo tu es hermoso...

_  
Quiero vivir así  
Metido en tu dolor  
Quedarme dentro para siempre _

No quiero volverte a dejar jamas... quiero estar asi... siempre... quiero sentir tus manos sintiendo y provocando mi piel... quiero ser... aquel que te robe siempre el aliento... quiero ser aquel que te excite hasta la locura... solo yo... solamente tu y yo... 

Quisiera no dejarte nunca... permanesco el mayor tiempo que piedo dentro de ti... disfruto cada momento... disfrito cada beso.. cada caricia... casa estimulación... disfruto todo de ti...

_  
No sé qué pasa en mí  
Me ciega esta obsesión   
Es algo cíclico adictivo y sin explicación _

No se por que... no se que me pasa... cada dia me encantas mas ... cada dia me excitas mas... cada dia me enamoro mas... ¿que has hecho en mi?... te tienes bien merecido el apodo que te dieron... "El Hechicero..." "Mi Hechicero..." es una magia rara... pero es de ella que no quiero salir jamas... Te Amo... mi Hechicero... mi angel... mi todo... Te Amo ... Mu de Aries...

_  
Otra vez  
Amor amor me estoy quemando  
Otra vez  
Con el fuego de tu piel  
Otra vez  
Siento que el fondo estoy tocando  
Otra vez  
Tú desatas en mí lo más  
dulce y profundo y yo no lo puedo evítar  
Me derramo por ti,   
desemboco en tu mundo  
Y cuando creo llegar,  
quiero volver a empezar otra vez. _

Cuando veo que esta danza quiere terminar... comienzo de nuevo... quiero saciarme de ti... quiero que siempre me ames... asi como me amas cada noche... ya no puedo ocultarlo... ya no... lo he aceptado frente a todos... Te Amo y no me cansaré de decirlo... nunca me cansaré de repetirte cada frase de amor y dulzura...

No me cansaré jamas de hacerte el amor... no me cansaré de acariciar esa piel tam delicasa y sueve que tienes... solo verte me hace perder el sentido... cuando estas cerca y siento tu cosmo... mi mundo desaparece para convertirse en ti... solo tu me rodeas ... solo tu me amas... solamente Tu estas en mi cabeza... solo TU estas en mi corazón...

_  
Otra vez  
Amor amor me estoy quemando  
Otra vez  
Con el fuego de tu piel  
Otra vez  
Siento que el fondo estoy tocando  
Otra vez  
Y no me puedo detener _

Cada noche... es igual... y no canso... no ... mas quiero... exijo mas... se que este cambio te ha causado sorpresa pero en lugar de alejarte... me amas mas... y lo has gritado a todo el mundo... no te importa quien lo oiga... y ami tampoco me importa... por que estar contigo es todo... y los demas... que los demas se vayan al carajo... solo tu... tu... y mas tu...   
Mu: Shaka... Te amo... cada dia te amo mas...  
Shaka: Mu... mi angel lila... yo tambien me enamoro mas... cada dia... que pasa... Te amo mas... y sabes... jamas te dejare... jamas me elejare de ti... por que TE AMO MU DE ARIES... TE AMO...


	2. Talvez

Talvez, Quizá... 

_Talvez por que nuestros encuentros  
se dan tan contados...  
Quizá por que los besos de ti  
son robados...  
Talvez te quisiera comer  
y saciarme de ti  
pues no se hasta cuando  
te vuelva a tener_

Ahhhhhh... por que me haces esto Shaka... sabes que te amo como nunca antes he amado a nadie, ok lo acepto... jamas he amado a nadie mas que a ti... por que solo vienes una que otra noche, me haces el amor, y a la mañana te vaz, y si te encuentro por ahi, solo me esquivas... ¿acaso no me amas?¿Acaso me hace falta algo para que te quedes comigo...?

Shaka... eres tan hipnotizante... no que decirte, aveces no se que hacer, quiero correr a tu templo, tomarte ahi mismo y no salir jamas de ahi, saciarme hasta que me empalage de ti y asi soportar todo el tiempo que te alejas de mi...

_Talvez por que no decidiste  
quedarte conmigo...  
Quizá tengo que resignarme  
a escaparme contigo...  
no sé si la proxima vez  
me aprisiono de ti  
y te fundes en mi  
y no te vaz de mi _

¿Por que Shaka...? Por que esa noche que me entrege a ti por primera vez, me dejaste solo, to me entrege completamente y tu, solo entregas tu cuerpo y solo lo haces por ciertas noches... ¿que me falta amor para que me ames como yo a ti?

Acaso tengo que resignarme a lo que me pides, dejar todo, dejar a Kiki soslo, ¿acaso por eso te alejas asi de mi..? ¿solo por que no quise... no quise... irme contigo aquel dia?

Ahora se algo Shaka, mi amor, que si me volvieras a pedir que me fuera dejando todo, lo haria, solo por que tu me lo pides... lo haria sin preguntar ... lo haria sin oponerme...

_Pues voy a procurar  
que mis caricias se deslicen  
hasta el fondo de tu alma...  
Que toda la humedad  
de cada beso que nos damos   
sea un suspiro que nos lleve  
al infinito... _

Se que esta noche vas a venir, yi te juro que esta noche te comeré a besos, mas de los que puedas aguantar, esta noche seras mio, solo mio, y de nadie mas...

_Talvez nuestra estrella  
te llege a convencer  
que amores como este   
no se deben de perder  
Talvez o Quizá  
Quizá o Talvez_

Espero que esta vez... tan solo esta vez, sientas lo mismo que yo y te entreges como yo a ti... te quiero, te amo, te deceo, pero tu ami... no se que sientas por mi, quiero preguntartelo, no quiero quedarme con la duda, ¿que soy para ti?¿acaso un juego, un maligno juego de fuego y pasion?¿que soy Shaka que soy para ti?

Te amo Shaka... Te amo... mi amor...


End file.
